Viral Rubicante
Viral Rubicante(バイラル・ラビキャント; Bairaru rabikyanto), better known by his Nickname Slave Master(スレーブマスター; Surēbu masutā) is a slave-trader from the Rubicante clan of Extra Demons and an antagonist in DxD: Twice Critical, looking for more lost youkai children into his slave trading system. He's afilliate with Elizabeth Albedo, making him immune to the Gremory's territory invasion tactics, therefore having to be stopped by Takumi, Kunou and Lilith. Appearance Viral is a tall, imposing and roguish-looking man who despite having a few centuries old, looks and acts like an middle-aged male would, having a very muscular and hairy build covered in scars, two proeminent ones cutting both his eyes vertically which he claims it came from a 'troublesome trade', rough facial expressions and a small goatee decorating his chin, matching his equally white hair. Due to his current affairs in the human world, Viral is always seen wearing human clothes such as sport polo shirts, white pants and more often than not, suit that look a bit tiny on his muscular body. When on business, he wears a proper gear of suit and tie in order to look appealing for his costumers. Personality Viral describes himself as an hedonistic devil, as he doesn't look for further goals in life but his own pleasure and sustain, which consists of women, cash, good food and sideseeing. Despite such, he's a fairly calm and composed man who avoids conflict with people and expresses a rather rational thinking about his trades and slaves, as he has a rather distorted view on society and believes anything can be exchanged for money, including lives. However, Viral is told that he won't ever pick a slave by force, but instead offers them an ultimatum: wither they become slaves for him to trade or be subjected to other, less friendly, 'circunstantial affairs'. He also avoids talking about things the people around him find uncomfortable. Being a slave-trader, he treats his slaves as nothing but goods for trades and profit, and has a certain disdain for their existence. However, he's wise enough to keep them both physically and mentally healthy, so he could sell them for the highest bid. He also has a certain form of respect for those who oppose him and his ways. History Viral is a member of the Rubicante clan of Extra Demons, said to be one of their strongest members yet not being a heir of such. Despite having a high position in the hierarchy of the clan, he decided that he didn't want to live his whole life as an outcast from the rest of the devil society, and decided to give up on his name and heritage to look in some excitment in his new life. Once the Evil Piece system was introduced to the underworld, Viral had the idea to collect and slave young war orphans that he would find in the brinks of the devil society, take care or their wounds and apperance and teach them basic manners so he could trade them for high-class devils. His 'business' soon became a success as he became a high-class devil due to his influence and monetary achievement, soon being able to create his own peerage and travel to other dimensions so that his 'goods' wouldn't be limited by devil orphans and akin. Noticing the increasing supernatural population and conflict in Kuoh academy, Viral decided to search for youkai orphans there so he can make ever a bigger profit out of his founds, bumping into Takumi and his group on the process. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Considering his rapid accension as a high-class devil and his previous position as an important member of the Rubicante, Viral is remarkably powerful, as he strengths developed through several decades and encounters with wild beasts and slaves that would find around the world. He's also not too shabby on magic either, as he has the ability to create several magical runes at the same time and fire them at full power. 'Immense endurance -' He has also shown immense durability against blows and attacks that would normally fatally harm normal high-class devils, as he could tank one of Takumi's blows with Gospel Jester and even survive being stomped by Lilith. 'Keen Intellect -' For being a slave-trader, Viral has a genius-leveled mind which can outsmart even devils as wise as Sona Sitri. He has high negotiation skills and a powerful silver-tongue in order to pull the highest binds for his 'goods', also shown by the fact that all of his slaves-to-be willingly offered themselves to him and he became one of the richest personnel in the underworld in a little timespace. He also has great knowledge about the supernatural world besides the Underworld, as he knows Kunou's and Lilith's weaknesses as their species would tell. 'Elemental Null(エレメンタル・ヌル; Erementaru nuru) -' The Rubicante's signature skill, Viral is practically immune to any form of conventional elemental magic, which is said is the reason why he chose his occupation as a slave-trader in the first place. As such, fire magic won't burn him, wind magic cannot cut him, lightning magic is innofensive and earth magic will simply bounce off him. He can also cancel any form of elemental magic at will, as seen when he grabbed Takumi by the wrist, making him unable to use Narukami. However, special forms of elemental magic will harm in, although in a smaller scale that it normally would, has he was able to tank Kunou's fox flames with minor injuries. Trivia * Images and character based on the character Wolf Daddy from the '''Blood Lad series. He's also named after the character Viral from the Gurren Lagann Series. * So far, Viral is the first and only devil antagonist in DxD: Twice Critical. * In the Divine Comedy, Rubicante, the crimson-coloured terror, is one of the twelve devils that composes the Malebranche, who guard Bolgia Five of the Eighth Circle (Malebolge). They figure in Cantos XXI, XXII, and XXIII. Vulgar and quarrelsome, their duty is to force the corrupt politicians (barrators) to stay under the surface of a boiling lake of pitch. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils